griffin orion black
by cyiusblack
Summary: harry er forsvundet, bliver han fundt find selv ud af det
1. Chapter 1

**Griffin Orion Black **

Griffin sørgede for at hold sig væk fra medierne så godt som han kunne, han havde sort kort hår med røde stripper i, blålilla øjne. Han sad sammen med Hermione og hendes mand Blaise Zabini, Zabini viste godt at Griffin ikke var hvem han gave sig ud for at være, men hans kone ville ikke fortælle ham hvorfor, Hermione Zabini vil du ikke godt fortælle mig hvor du kende sådan en berømthed fra. Hermione klukkede af ham og rystede hovedet som svar, Griffin grinede muntert af det.

Øv i to er bare så onde sagde Zabini, nu kom Hermione yngste søn ud, han så op på Griffin med stor øjne, drømmer jeg spurgte han med åben mund. Hermione klukkede over hendes søns spørgsmål, det tvivler jeg på du gør skat sagde hun med et muntert udtryk i ansigtet. Griffin smilede til den lille dreng, hvor gammel er han spurgt han hende af, han er lige blevet 4 sagde Hermione med et smil. Mmm sagde Griffin med et fornøjet udtryk, har åbenbart også små fans sagde Griffin med et smil, jeps sagde Zabini med et grin.

Hvorfor står du bare der James kom herud der er alt for godt vejr til at være inde dørs sagde Hermione til ham, James nikkede og satte sig ned sammen med de voksende og lyttede til hvad de sad og snakkede om, James Zabini så lidt på de forskellige ting som var i haven. Griffin viste godt at den lille fyr måtte havde 1001 spørgsmål omkring ham, og sjovt nok havde han ikke noget i mod han spurgte ham efter dem, det var måske fordi det var Hermione barn.

James kunne ikke dy sig mere og vente sin fuld opmærksomhed mod Griffin, Griffin drejede hovedet og så på ham, Hermione smilede lidt til Griffin. Han smilede tilbage til hende og vente sin fuld opmærksomhed mod James igen, James blev rød i kinderne og så væk fra Griffin der blev klar over at han ikke rigtigt brød sig om at få så meget opmærksomhed.

Hej har du det god James spurgte Griffin varmt ham efter, Hermione nikkede anerkendende til den måde som Griffin fik ham til at føle sig bedre med, James begynde at slappe af igen og nikkede som svar. Hvordan klar du alt den opmærksomhed mumlede James, Griffin lå hovedet tilbage og grinede fornøjet af James, jeg hade det sagde Griffin jeg synes ikke det er særlig behageligt men det er noget man vender sig til svar Griffin grinede.

Hermione klukkede lidt over den bemærkning, så er det nu en gang nå man spille Quidditch på højt plan sagde Griffin med et smil, James nikkede med et kæmpe smil om munden. Kan du han stoppe og så ned, Griffin smilede lidt over James forsøg på ikke at være uforskammet, ja jeg kan find noget at skrive med og der hvor du vil have den sagde Griffin med et smil, det gener ikke Griffin når det var et barn i en familie han kende som spurgte efter en autograf. James jubler lykkeligt og løb inde i huset igen for at finde sin autograf trøje.

Griffin så hen på Hermione med et muntert blik, hvor længe har han ville have den spurgte han hende efter, et godt stykke tid svarede Blaise ham med et smil, en skam jeg ikke selv har tid til en familie lige nu sagde Griffin. Det kommer sikkert på et tidspunkt sagde Hermione med et smil om munden. Ja det gør det sikkert.

Mmm Blaise var det ikke noget med at Draco skulle komme i dag spurgte Hermione ham efter, jo sagde Blaise med et smil, hvornår var det lige det var lige, nu sagde Draco med et smil. Griffin rejste sig op og hilst venligt på Draco det fik store øjne. Han vil blive overrasket hvis han vist hvem han talt med tænkte Griffin munter til sig selv.

Hermione klukkede lidt, her sagde James og rakt ham trøjen med autografer fra andre berømtheder, tak vil du have den lange eller den kort autograf spurgte han James efter, den lange sagde han med det samme. Fint sagde Griffin med et varmt smil.

Draco smilede over James begejstring, hvem af jer kender Hr. Black spurgte Draco efter, mig sagde Hermione med et mystisk smil om munden, åh være sød at brug mit fornavn tak sagde Griffin med et smil om munden. Draco rødmede voldsomt og nikkede som svar, Hermione klukkede lidt over Draco reaktion på det Griffin havde sagt, han opførte sig som James lige nu.

Griffin smilede indvendigt han opfør sig som James lige gjore for lidt siden tænkt Griffin, Draco har sandelig forandret sig fra den snobbet type han var i skolen, til den mere venlige generte type det er ret charmerende faktisk. Griffin rystede på hovedet af sig selv og hans tanker, det var ikke den stor hemmelighed at han var til begge køn, Griffin rejste sig op og bød farvel til begge Zabini og James.

Vi ses omkring sagde Griffin til dem, jeps sagde Hermione og Blaise som svar på hilsen, mange tak for autografen Griffin sagde James glad, Griffin smilede ned til ham og nikkede. Griffin satte sig på hug foran den lille dreng som gave ham et stort knus. James jublede glad og genkalde knuset fra Griffin.

Hermione smilede til ham, ses sagde hun med et smil om munden, åh rart at møde dig Draco sagde Griffin med et muntert blik, i lige måde sagde Draco og kom hen til dem. Jeg er nødet til at tage hjem har et fly jeg skal nå her til aften, Hermione nikkede som svar hvor længe denne gang spurgte hun muntert ham efter, åh omkring 2 uger sagde Griffin med et kækt smil om munden.

Hermione klukkede lidt over det, jeg er tilbage til min fødselsdag for en gang skyld, det er dejligt Griffin sagde Hermione med et vink. Blaise stirrede på hans kone et øjeblik, han havde gættet have Griffin var allerede, nu viste han det med sikkerhed hvem der gemte sig under den berømt Quidditch stjerne. Griffin så skarpt på ham et øjeblik, Blaise nikkede som han forstå at han ikke ønskede den opmærksomhed han havde haft på sig i noget tid, du har mit orde på at jeg ikke vil fortælle det til nogen viskede Blaise til ham.

Griffin nikkede som svar, mmm syndes lige jeg vil sige det men Draco har været lun på dig siden 6år på Hogwarts sagde Blaise med et smil, jøsses mumlede Griffin det vil sikkert give min berømtheds status et knæk mumlede Griffin ironiske og lo så af det. Hermione klukkede over den bemærkning eller måske ville det bare blive inden værre, Blaise klukkede over den bemærkning.

Taler i om mig spurgte Draco, næh bare om Harry Potter sagde Griffin for et set Draco reaktion, Blaise klukkede over den pink farve der kom i hans kinder, åh ømt område spurgte Griffin med et overrasket udtryk. Hermione kæmpede for ikke at le af Draco som blev ekstra rød i kinderne, måske skulle var bare stoppe med at snakke om Harry før han bliver lilla sagde Griffin muntert, Hermione og Blaise grinede lidt over den bemærkning og jeg har heller ikke mere tid til at snakke.

Draco smilede lidt over den bemærkning, glad for ikke at blive mere flov over sin situation, han havde **ELSKET Harry **siden han var 16år gammel og måske allerede der før. Nu var han 23år og kunne stadigvæk ikke få ham ude af hovedet, hvor var Harry blevet af var han stadigvæk et sted i England eller var han flyttet til et andet land.

Griffin så på Draco en sidste gang med et fornøjet udtryk, mmm hvis jeg støder på Harry et sted skal jeg nok hilse fra dig sagde han fornøjet til Draco som blev ild rød i ansigtet, hehe tænkte Griffin muntert. Hermione klukkede lidt over Griffin bemærkning, være sød ikke at gør det mumlede Draco og så ned i jorden, jøsses dog sagde Griffin ok så gør jeg det ikke.

Hvad er der sket med Draco tænkte Griffin bekymret, hvorfor er han så bange for den hilsen, Griffin sukkede og drejede sin opmærksomhed mod Hermione og Blaise jeg kommer og henter dem senere når jeg kommer tilbage sagde Griffin med et smil og rakte Hermione nøglerne til hans hus, mange tak skal du have. Du nyder bare din tur Griffin sagde Hermione med et smil om munden, det kommer jeg helt sikkert til sagde Griffin glad ses Blaise sagde Griffin med det smil. Jeps sagde Zabini med et nik god tur Griffin sagde han.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hogwarts **

Profeten lå på Severus bor, det var et godt spørgsmål, hvor er Harry Potter? Det kunne jeg også godt lide at vide sagde Prof. McGonnagall henne fra døren, god dagdag sagde Snape til hende, goddag sagde hun tilbage. Det har intet været om Harry siden han slog Voldemort ihjel, måske er det også godt sagde McGonnagall med et trist smil, han har vel brug for en pause sagde hun, Severus nikkede som svar på det McGonnagall sagde til ham. Har du fundet en forsvars lære endnu, nej desværre ikke sagde hun det ser ud til at det bliver dig indtil videre sagde hun med et smil. Han nikkede dyster måske skulle du spørge Draco Malfoy sagde Snape til hende, mmm sagde McGonnagall og nikkede til det Snape sagde til hende.

Det er 3år og 2dag siden han slog ham ihjel, McGonnagall nikkede og så ned i gulvet, Harry var forsvundet ude i den blå luft ingen viste om han var død eller levende. McGonnagall håbede på det sidste. Han er her i blandt os sagde Severus og jeg tror at Hermione ved mere ind hun lad til at vide sagde Severus til McGonnagall, hun har altid været god til at hold på hemmeligheder sagde Severus

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**indskrivningsbogen**

**1års elever**

**Masa Parkenson**

**Mary prins**

**Lance Lovegood**

**Natali Orion Black**

**Remus Orion Black**

**Lily Maria Orion Black**

**Karina Caroline Gryffindor **

**Caroline Lily Griffindor**

**Luke Harry Malfoy**

**Lisa Natali Malfoy**

**Harry Neville Longbottem **

Det var da en ordentlig masse Black der kommer, her i år sagde McGonnagall overrasket til indskrivningsbogen, Sirius og Remus har sandelig haft travlt tænkte hun overrasket. Men der er ingen potter i mellem disse elever tænkte hun, måske har Harry ikke haft lyst til at få børn endnu sagde Dumbledor fra sit portræt til venstre for hende, hun nikkede med et smil til den kommentar.

Har du spurgte Sirius om han vil undervis i forsvar mod mørkets kræfter, nej men det skulle jeg måske prøve sagde hun til ham, god dag sagde McGonnagall er din onkel her spurgte hun Lily efter.

ja sagde Lily og kalde på Sirius som kom ind sammen med en lille pige, jeg har et problem med et find en lære i forsvar mod mørkets kræft, jeg ville lige spørge dig før jeg spørge Malfoy efter om han vil undervise i faget. Far sagde den unge pige til ham, Remus smilede til Sirius, mmm ville det ikke være lidt underligt for mine børn hvis de blev undervist af deres far spurgte han McGonnagall som godt kunne se at det sikkert ville være mærkeligt for hans tre børn. Du kunne prøve min nevø Griffin Black han skulle gerne være hjemme, i hvert fald i aften eller i morgen sagde Sirius med et smil om munden.

McGonnagall nikkede med et smil, han har gjort det godt i år sagde hun med et smil, ja det har han helt sikkert sagde Sirius med et smil om munden, Remus klukkede lidt over det svar som Sirius gave ham. Sirius har Harry det godt spurgte hun uroligt ham efter, ja han har det fint sagde Sirius roligt til hende, hun nikkede mere roligt nu.

Det bekymret mig lidt at han ingen børn har, jeg kan se at Alice Malfoy Draco kusine har to børn som skal starte i skole i år men der er ingen Potter-Black i mellem de navne sagde hun. Harry har travlt for tiden med noget han godt kan lide at lave, han ønsker ikke at starte en familie lige for tiden, jeg tror han er ved at indrette sit eget hus eller sådan noget. McGonnagall så overrasket ud over den bemærkning.

**EKSTRA NYT OM GRIFFIN BLACK**

**I GÅR VANT DEN BERØMTE GRIFFIN BLACK OG HANS TIME WORLD CUP PROALEN MED 900 MÅL HVOR ET AF MÅLENE FAKTISK BLEV LAVET AF GRIFFIN SELV FANTASTISK DET VISER BARE AT DENNE FYR KAN LIDT AF DET HELT PÅ BANEN ELLER MÅSKE VAR DET BARE HELD HVEM VED.**

**VI FIK EN KOMMENTAR FRA EN DAEN THOMAS, HVAD SYNES DE OM DET MÅL HAN LAVEDE FOR HANS HOLD?**

_**DET VAR BARE SEJT UDBRYDER HR. THOMAS BEGRJSTERT TIL MIG.**_

**HVOR LÆNGE HAR DU VÆRET FAN AF GRIFFIN BLACK HR. THOMAS?**

_**SIDEN JEG VAR 18ÅR SVAR HR. THOMAS MIG.**_

**MANGE TAK HR. THOMAS FOR DERES TID TIL AT TALE MED MIG RITA RIVEHJERN.**

Griffin drejede på sted og lande på dørtrinet til Zabini familiens hus, Griffin sagde Blaise med et smil om munden, du kommer efter disse ikke, jo sagde Griffin med et smil. Hermione kommer hjem om et par timer vil du have en øl eller noget andet, ja tak sagde Griffin med et smil, Draco kom ud af huset. Åh hej igen sagde Griffin med et smil, Draco smilede til ham fra døren, hejsa Griffin sej score dit hold fik, sagde han.

Ja det var ikke så værst sagde Griffin med et smil, hvad arbejdet du som Draco spurgte Griffin roligt ham efter, i øjeblikket laver jeg desværre ikke noget sagde han lidt flovt som svar. Okay sagde Griffin med et smil om munden det må være skønt sagde han, Blaise klukkede lidt over den bemærkning, gide jeg have tid til sådan en luksus som at lave igen ting sagde Griffin.

Draco stirrede forskrækket på ham, ja jeg kunne jo sikkert godt stoppe med at lave noget jeg bliver ikke fattig foreløbigt lo Griffin muntert, Blaise lo med ham. Har du nogensinde fået 10.000 gallione for noget arbejde du har lavet spurgte Griffin Draco efter, nej sagde Draco det højest jeg har haft i løn var 7000gallioner, det er da også en pæn sum sagde Griffin roligt til ham. Draco nikkede som svar på det.

Har du nogle børn uden for ægteskab spurgte Draco ham efter, ikke hvad jeg ved af sagde Griffin roligt i så fald skulle vedkommende kontakte mig, Draco nikkede bestemt til den bemærkning. Hvorfor det spurgte han Draco efter, det var bare en indskydelse jeg havde. Griffin trak på skulderne af det og satte sig ned med sin øl i hånden, hvor er James i dag spurgte han Blaise efter, han er sammen med nogle venner sagde Blaise til ham.

Okay det skal også passe sagde Griffin med et smil om munden, har du tænkt dig et kidnappe min søn da, nej sagde Griffin roligt til ham. Så desperat er jeg dog ikke endnu sagde Griffin med et muntert blik, hvad med dig Draco spurgte han ham efter. Nej har ingen børn sagde han bare til svar på spørgsmålet.

Har ikke fundet en der var rigtigt for mig mumlede Draco og rødmede dybt, Griffin så nøje på ham og tvang sig selv til ikke at blive rød i ansigtet, undskyld mumlede Griffin halvhjertet til ham. Draco nikkede med et smil om munden, det var da måske noget af et nærgående spørgsmål mumlede Griffin med et smil. Draco nikkede men havde allerede tilgivet Griffin for det spørgsmål.

Hej alle sammen kalde Hermione henne fra havedøren, åh Griffin du er tilbage sagde hun med et smil, jeps det er jeg sagde Griffin og gave Hermione et varmt smil og et knus. Du har fået dine nøgler ikke spurgte Hermione ham efter, jo dem har jeg fået sagde han med et smil. Godt sagde Hermione med et smil.

Jeg vil til og hjem jeg er træt og trænger til at sove sagde Griffin med et smil, tak fordi i så efter mit hus mens jeg var væk sagde Griffin med et smil, det var så lidt sagde Blaise og Hermione. Hvis jeg kender dig godt nok har du allerede sørget for at der er mad i mit skab sagde Griffin med et smil. Jeps sagde Hermione med et smil, og du kan godt glemme alt om at betale mig noget sagde hun lige ud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Griffin sagde en stemme da han landede på sit dør trin, han pegede på personen med sin tryllestav bare for at find prof. McGonnagall stående der, han sænkede sin stav og puttede den væk. Hvordan kan jeg hjælpe Dem spurgte Griffin med et hævet bryn, har du noget i mode hvis vi gå inden for spurgte hun med et smil medmindre du ønske at få det vi sige med i den næste avis. Griffin nikkede tænksomt som svar.

Griffin åbnede døren og var glad for at Hermione var sådanne et ordens menneske, alt så rent og ordentligt ud i hans hus, tak Hermione tænkt han med et indvendigt smil. McGonnagall så sig om i hallen det tråde ind i og var dybt imponeret, det mine meget om Hogwarts sagde hun med et smil, Griffin smilede om munden. Interessant sagde Griffin med et smil, McGonnagall klukkede lidt over det ja sagde hun med et smil det minder mig om det sports akademi jeg gik på. Måske er det bare et tilfælde at det ligner noget fra Hogwarts sagde Griffin med et smil om munden.

Jeg kan forstå på din gamle forstander at du havde en enorm høj score i forsvar mod mørkets kræfter det er sandt sagde han, jeg var ret overrasket da jeg mode tog min U.G.L. det år vi tog dem, for jeg synes ikke jeg var så gode i det sagde han med et smil. Er der en grund til at du spørger mig spurgte Griffin roligt hende efter, åh ja der er, faktisk vil jeg gerne give dig tilbudet om at blive lære i forsvarsklassen sagde hun.

Griffin stirrede på hende som om hun havde fået et ekstra hoved, Griffin stirrede på hende, målløs over tilbudet om jobbet som lære på Hogwarts. Men så kom der den tanke om at være berømt til ham, øh jeg går ud fra et mine onkel Sirius har sent dig ikke spurgte han hende efter, ja Griffin han sagde at du måske ville tage jobbet som lære han ville føle sig underlig hvis han selv skulle undervis sine børn. Åh sagde Griffin og nikkede som svar, det kan jeg godt forstå sagde han og nikkede med hovedet.

Jeg har ikke noget bedre at lave så jeg kan vel lige så godt undervis børn uden for særssonen, som jeg kan side på min ende og dase, skønt det er nok det jeg har brug for mumlede han lavet. Det hørt jeg godt sagde McGonnagall med et smil om munden, jeg ved for noget at du ikke er en doven person sagde McGonnagall med et smil, skønt du har alt muligt ret til den luksus sagde hun med et nik med hovedet.

Du har ret jeg er ikke doven jeg laver altid noget, selv om jeg har alt mulig grund til ikke at lave noget som helst, sådan er jeg bare ikke sagde han med et nik. Jeg passer mine kusiner og fætter jeg passer mit hus og alt det jeg har kært sagde Griffin med et smil, McGonnagall nikkede med et smil om munden. Og nu giver jeg dig muligheden for at undervise din fætter og din kusiner hvis du vil tage jobbet altså ellers spørger jeg Draco Malfoy sagde hun med et smil.

Jeg ved at den fyr har mere brug for det ind mig, jeg har nok penge til at købe heller kronjovellerne 600 gang sagde Griffin, McGonnagall stirrede på Griffin med åben mund hun havde godt vist han var rig men ikke så rig. Ja jeg ved det godt sagde Griffin jeg er multibillonær sagde Griffin med et smil, hvis jeg skal arbejdet så bliver pengene send ind i Malfoy boks sagde Griffin roligt til hende. Jeg har ikke brug for dem, anonymt sagde Griffin til hende.

Hvorfor vil du gøre det for Malfoy Griffin, jeg kan lide ham sagde Griffin ganske enkelt til hende med et smil om munden, jeg er godt klar over at Draco Malfoy selv har en del penge selv men efter krige må han have brug en pæn sum for at opbygge hans hjem igen. Så vidt jeg kunne forstå på Sirius blev han hus nærmet jævnet med jorden, det lyder ikke som nogen billig opbygning sagde Griffin roligt til hende.

McGonnagall nikkede med et smil, ja hans hjem blev ødelagt sammen med en masser af andre hjem, Griffin nikkede som svar på det. Hvis jeg tager det jo så ønsker jeg ikke selv min løn men ønske at den går til Malfoy anonymt sagde Griffin med et smil, hun nikkede og rakte ham hendes hånd. Jeg vil se dig den 1september sagde hun med et smil om munden. Griffin nikkede med et smil.

Dagens helte gerning var gjort smilede Griffin med et roligt sind, senere på dagen bankede det på døren, Griffin rynkede på næsen ved tanken om hvem det kunne være, måske var det Sirius som kom forbi. Til han størst overraskelse var det Draco som stod uden for, han så lidt nervøs ud over et eller andet, har du det godt Draco spurgte Griffin bekymret ham efter. Må jeg have love at komme ind spurgte han Griffin efter, ja det er nok bedst sagde Griffin og så sig omkring udenfor, Draco bemærkede det og smilede lidt.

jeg tænkte om du kender nogle der måske havde brug for en medarbejdet, Griffin tænkte sig om et øjeblik, mmm jeg ved tvillingerne søger assistenter til deres butik. Åh sagde Draco og nikkede som svar på det, men det er nok ikke lige den slags du søger efter, Draco nikkede med et smil om munden. Hvor kender du tvillingerne fra spurgte Draco, men blev mødt med et muntert blik, jeg er venner med det fleste Draco, og jeg kender dem gennem Harry James Potter Black og Hermione Blaise og en hel del andre sagde Griffin med et smil.

Draco nikkede med et smil, måske Hermione eller Blaise kan hjælpe dig, desværre kender jeg ikke andre som har brug for medarbejder sagde Griffin med et smil om munden. Draco nikkede forstående til det, men jeg skal da nok hold øjnene og øer åbne. Er det trængt med resurserne spurgte Griffin ham efter, du behøver ikke svar mig sagde han hurtigt til Draco, han nikkede og så ude til at være på randen af tåre. Draco hvor meget mangler du spurgte Griffin ham efter, jeg kan ikke tage i mod dine penge sagde Draco flovt til ham, Draco jeg har nok penge til at købe de kongelig kronjoveller 600 gang sagde Griffin det er over 10miliært værd sagde Griffin med et smil.

Draco stirrede på ham med chok i blikket, ja jeg er riger ind de kongelig her i landet, jeg tror jeg er rigere ind Potter og Malfoy familien til sammen. Men det er jo bare penge som jeg alligevel aldrig for brugt i min leve tid her på jorden sagde Griffin og trak på skulderne, Draco nikkede med et smil om munden. Ikke for at fornærme dig eller noget sagde Griffin hurtigt til ham, nej det er i orden sagde Draco med et smil om munden.

Guderne hvor må det være dejligt at have sådan et godt betal job sagde Draco, jeg har spillet på det hold lige sinde jeg gik ud af skole Draco sagde Griffin med et smil, jeg bliver 23 om et par uger og så har jeg være på mit hold i 7år sagde Griffin og dertil ligger du 10.000 hver mdr. og 7000 hvert mdr. når jeg ikke spiller mere. Det er en pæn stor sum sagde Draco med chok i stemmen, ja det er dem men sådan er det at være professionel sagde Griffin med et smil.

-------------------------------------------------------

Draco sad hjemme i sit nye hus og stirrede på de regninger som skulle betales, hvordan skal jeg kunne gør det tænkte han ulykkeligt, jeg eger ikke de penge tænkte Draco meget nedtrygt til sig selv. Hvorfor tog jeg ikke bare i mod de penge som Griffin tilbød mig mumlede Draco ulykkeligt til sig selv?

Fordi jeg er for stolt til at gør det tænkte Draco bittert, nu kommer jeg i knibe med banken tænkte Draco. Måske kunne han låne pengene af hans fætter Sirius tænkte han, men han ville sikkert sige at jeg skal spørge Griffin efter et lån, han har tre børn som skal i skole i år ikke en billig omgang tænkte Draco.

Draco kalde en stemme fra pejsen, åh hej Sirius sagde han med et trist smil, hvad er der i vejen spurgte Sirius ham efter. Bare penge mangel sagde Draco en pænt stor sum sagde Draco og så flovt ned i gulvet, Draco du har ikke pengene har du vel sagde Sirius til ham, Draco rystede på hovedet med tår i øjnene. Griffin tilbød at betale dem for mig men jeg kan ikke tage i mod hans penge udbrød Draco.

Draco sagde Sirius med et smil, smid din stolthed af **H TIL** for en gang skyld, Griffin er en fin fyr han hjælper gerne hvis folk er i penge nød, han har så mange at han ikke ville savne en eneste kurter af de penge du for af ham sagde Sirius med et smil. Jeg har min fætter her han sige at du bare skal sende regningerne til ham og så ordner han dem mens han tager sine kusiner og fætter med til Diagonalstræde for at købe deres Hogwarts ting.

Mange tak sagde Draco med et smil og sende en ugle af sted med regningerne, men jeg ved ikke hvordan jeg skal kunne betale dem tilbage igen, Griffin er ikke hjerteløs Draco sagde Sirius han ved udmærket godt at du ikke har et job lige for tiden sagde Sirius med et smil og han har ikke noget andet han kan bruge alle de penge på.

Han har lige fået dine regninger, og sige at du bare skal sende dem til ham indtil du har fået et job, selv din hus leje regning, Draco blev helt chokeret over Griffin genriøsitet. Han kander ikke til grådighed Draco sagde Sirius med et smil han giver gerne sine penge væk til velgørhed sagde Sirius med et smil.

Draco smilede glad, jeg føler mig som en tyv mumlede han flovt, pjat sagde Sirius til ham familie hjælper hinanden sagde Sirius til ham, vi lade ikke hinanden komme i nød på nogen måde. Jeg kan forstå du afslog første gang du blev tilbud hjælp fra Griffin, hvad handlede det om spurgte Sirius med et undersøgende blik på Draco ansigt. Jeg synes bare ikke at jeg havde ret til at tage i mod hans penge sagde Draco roligt, jeg kender ham ikke godt nok til at gør det. Sirius nikkede som om han forstod det. Vi ses Draco sagde Sirius med et smil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius så på Griffin med et hævet bryn, jeg hørt det godt sagde Griffin med et smil, og ja jeg kan jo egentlig godt se hvorfor han ikke ønsker at tage i mode de penge sagde han med et nik. Sirius så på regningerne og stivnede med chok i ansigtet, ja det er ret chokerende sagde Griffin med et nik, han ville ikke kunne betale dem tilbage nogensinde igen sagde Griffin og jeg er også ligeglad med det sagde Griffin roligt.

Sirius nikkede med stadigvæk chokerede udtryk i øjnene, 2milione galioner, mumlede han med chok i stemmen, det er mange penge at doner sagde Sirius og stirrede på Griffin et øjeblik. Jeg har så mange penge Sirius at jeg lige så godt kan brug dem på en god gerne sagde Griffin roligt til ham. Sirius nikkede med et smil om munden, jeg tror han er varm på dig Griffin sagde Sirius og Griffin måbede med chok i ansigtet.

Hvad er det han er varm på min berømmelse mine penge eller er det mig bare sagde Griffin ironisk til sig fætter, Sirius klukkede lidt over den bemærkning, jeg springer ikke bare på en eller anden fyr fordi han har følelser for mig sagde Griffin med rynkede næse. Det bør du også vide allerede nu sagde Griffin med et muntert smil.

Jeps sagde Sirius med et nik, jeg vil vide om den fyr eller kvinde jeg er sammen med kun er interesseret i mig og ikke mine penge eller berømmelse, jeg ønsker ikke at blive berøvet af min kone eller min elsker. Sirius nikkede forstående til det Griffin sagde til ham, jeg tror også Harry har det på samme måde, jeg har intet imod at være velgørende og give mine penge væk men at blive bestrålet af en kæreste er ikke lige det jeg har tænkt mig mine penge skal bruge på sagde Griffin med et køligt smil om munden.

Remus nikkede forstående fra der hvor han sad, han kunne godt forstå at Griffin var forsigtig med sine penge og hvad de gik til, Draco er ikke en tyv det er jeg sikker på sagde Griffin med et smil. Men det skader ikke at være forsigtigt alligevel. Nej sagde Remus med et smil om munden det gør det ikke sagde han.

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco smilede glad for Griffin to det så pænt med hensyn til regningen, han var glad for Griffin i det hele taget, men Griffin havde ikke tid til sådanne et forhold. Han var aktiv 24/7 hver dag selv om han ikke var på banen, nu da han havde fået en lærestilling på Hogwarts havde han slet ikke tid til det tænkte Draco, han gik hen til vinduet og kiggede ud af det.

Draco så ned han skammede sig over ikke at kunne betal sine egne regninger, og måtte låne pengene af andre personer, åh du godeste hvor pinligt er det lige tænkte Draco med chok. Men jeg er glad for Griffins hjælp meget glad. Draco havde bare et problem han ville aldrig få nok penge til at kunne betale Griffin alle de penge tilbage tænkte han ulykkeligt. Mon Griffin mangle en hushjælp eller noget måske kunne han betale ved at gør rent i hans hjem når Griffin ikke var der.

Men det vil han nok ikke høre tale om tænkte Draco, og hvad viste han om et gør rent Griffin havde sikkert en helt det husalfer til at gøre det, ellers gjore han det sikkert selv. Draco sukkede med en ynkelig lyde. For det var, havde han var lige nu, ynkelig og fattig.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter blev set i diogonalstræde sammen med hans brødre og søster, hørt Draco en kvinde sig til sin veninde, men de forsvandt lige så hurtigt som de var kommet. Det var som om han slet ikke eksisterede og bare forsvandt som en anden potonus. Draco gloede køligt på de to kvinder og gik videre. Harry er tilbage tænkte han med et smil, mon han vil mødes med mig tænkte Draco.

Harry havde set Draco men tur ikke se på ham, han havde sine grund til ikke at ville se på Draco Malfoy, Harry skyndte på sin to brødre og søster. Har du travlt spurgte Remus ham efter, og fik at skarpt blik fra hans bror som tydeligt sagde han ikke skulle blande sig i det og se og blive færdig blik. Remus skynde nu på sin bror og søster så han ikke var skyld i at Harry Black fik et føl har med på gaden.

Lily så sig omkring og fik øje på Draco Malfoy, Harry så på hende med et skarpt blik, hun skynde sig at blive færdig så hendes bror kunne komme væk fra strædet. Harry smilede lidt over den skarpe hukommelse den lille pige havde, Harry vi er færdig med et handle sagde hun med et smil, må vi få en is et sted i London spurgte hun ham efter. ja Lily sagde Harry med et smil den største som vi kan find. Hun smilede glad og to sin bror i hånden.

Harry smilede og nikkede med et smil og forlod strædet sammen med sine brødre og sin søster.

-------------------------------------------------------

wow Griffin har betalt min regning, Hr. Malfoy du er den heldig vinder af 1 000 000 galloner, Draco tabte både mund og næse da han hørte det, jamen du godeste man har vel hel i bøtten sagde en blid stemme bage ved ham. Draco vente sig om og stirrede lige ind i Griffins blålilla øjne, han smil lidt. Ja men det hjælpe mig nok ikke det stor sagde Draco til ham, mmm sagde Griffin og tænkte på hvad han sagde og smil så til Draco, du er da i det mindste ikke fattig mere sagde Griffin med et smil om munden. godt point sagde Draco med et smil om munden.

jeg hørt at Harry to hans sted brødre og søster med til strædet i dag, ja jeg havde ikke tid skulle jo lige hjælpe dig med dit problem, og så selv have ordnet noget for mig selv. Harry var ikke vildt begejstret for at skulle vise sig i strædet igen, men det gik åbenbart godt nok kunne jeg forstå på hans søskende, ingen ballade med aviserne for en gang skyld bare jeg kunne sige jeg var så heldig sagde Griffin med et smil om munden.

-------------------------------------------------------

Draco smilede lidt for sig selv. Jeg ville ønske jeg var stødt på Harry, men han har sine grund til at holde sig på afstand tænkte Draco trist, vi har ikke været særlig venlig mod ham (**Malfoy familien**) mumlede Draco for sig selv. Men det betyder jo ikke at jeg er lige som dem, taler med dig selv sagde en stemme bage ved ham.

Draco vendte sig om for at se hvem det var som spurgte ham, og så lige ind i ansigtet på

Harry James Potter Black, Harry smil til ham med ro i sindet. Hej Draco sagde han med varme i stemmen, Draco blinkede og til hans chok begynde han at ryst voldsomt, Harry greb om ham for at holde ham på benene. Draco hvad er der i vejen spurgte Harry bekymret ham efter, har du det godt?

Draco holde om Harry som om han var en redningskrans, Harry holde om Draco til han ikke kunne tage Draco stilhed mere.

Han så ned på den meget følsom fyr han stod med i armen, hvad var der sket med ham tænkte Harry uroligt for Draco, Harry mumlede Draco ind imod hans skjorte. Han lød som om han var ved at græd tænkte Harry og holde tætter om ham, Draco har du det godt spurgte han efter, Draco så op på ham med tåre i øjnene. Harry følte sit hjerte sprænge at par slag over ved synet af Draco tårefylde ansigt, hvad var der sket med ham hvorfor var han så ked af det. Harry blev ved med at holde om ham indtil han fald til ro igen, en meget skarp rød farve formede sig på Draco kinder, i guderne tænkte Harry med et smil. Draco hvad er der sket siden du reagerer på den måde, man skulle tror at du havde set en du troede var død, Draco så forskrækket på ham. Jeg ved ikke hvorfor jeg reagerer på den måde mumlede Draco nervøst for at have mistet Harry igen, det havde han sikkert allerede tænkte han bittert.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco holde om Harry bang for at han ville forsvinde igen

Draco holde om Harry bang for at han ville forsvinde igen. Harry så ned på Draco med et smil, han hold om den lille blonde fyr i hans arme, han var begyndt at holde meget af ham. Jeg har savnet dig mumlede Draco genert og gemt hans ansigt i Harry varme gevanter.

Harry smilede endnu mere med den tilståelse, Draco smilede lidt over den tætte omfagenelse han stod i.

Jeg er ked af at du er så meget i økonomisk krise Draco, være sød at sig til hvis der er noget jeg kan hjælpe dig med, jeg holder meget af dig sagde Harry.

Draco blev helt varm i ansigtet over den bemærkning, jeg er hos min far i øjeblikket, men rejser tilbage til Amerika for jeg har mange forretning der skal holes styr på.

Jeg er også sikker på at Griffin vil hjælpe dig, når jeg ikke kan sagde Harry roligt til ham.

Draco nikkede med et smil, jeg vil gerne have et arbejdet, hvilken slags forretninger har du Harry spurgte han ham efter, jeg arbejder med spøg og skimt butikker ejer to og er medejer af en. Så har jeg også tøj butik som jeg ved mangler en model til habitter og sådanne ting.

Jeg ved ikke om de har fundet en fyr endnu! Hvis du vil prøve, at få den plads er du velkommen til at forsøge dig med et. Draco smilede med glæde over den bemærkning. Jeg synes det er hvert et forsøg det er jo selvfølgelig det med at du arbejde for en berømthed. Folk vil vide en masse om dig håber du kan tage den ide sagde Harry med et smil om munden.

Draco nikkede med et smil som svar på det. Det kunne han godt lave med tænkte han med et smil om munden.

Her er adressen på tøjbutikken i Amerika, hvis det er et problem med penge til turen så køber jeg gerne billetterne til turen derover, Draco smilede glad og lykkelig. Tror du at jeg ville du til sådanne et job jeg har aldrig gjort sådanne et job før sagde Draco usikkert.

Harry smilede ned til Draco med ro i blikket, jeg er helt sikker på, at du ville gøre mine kataloger endnu mere pupolære, at læse i sagde Harry med et smørret smil om munden. Mere ind det allerede er nu sagde Harry til ham.


End file.
